A Simple Wish
by TieFighterPlt181st
Summary: Link is married to Zelda but his love for her is not requited. What happens when he is granted one wish by the goddesses? Comes as two parts, the first one ending in a more dark manner, and an alternate ending in which the guy gets the girl.


Well I wanted to write to write something else that would be shorter than my two main stories so here it is, told from Link's POV. This is set after OoT and assuming that Zelda lets Link stay in that timeline.

Disclaimer: Yes, another reminder that I could never own something as popular as the Legend of Zelda, names, storylines, etc.

Many men would kill to be where I am today. King of Hyrule, Hero of Time, husband to the beautiful Queen Zelda. For a while, I was a happy man, I thought that I had had everything that I had ever wanted. Unfortunately for me I began to see that not all that was before me was real.

In fact, being the hero and king didn't really mean much to me, it was being married to Zelda that mean everything. I loved her so much, and I always had. It started during my adventures against Ganondorf to banish him to the Sacred Realm. I had always felt some sort of attraction to Zelda dating back to when we were age ten and I snuck into the castle to meet her for the first time. Then when I met her again seven years later, I was completely blown away. She was more beautiful than any maiden I had ever laid eyes on. She was with me during the final battle with Ganondorf and she helped nurse me back to health after it. It was then that I realized that I loved this woman more than anything in this land, and I hoped to the Goddesses that she felt the same way towards me. For a while, it seemed as if the Goddesses had answered my prayers. It was announced that I would marry the Princess Zelda. That was one of the happiest days of my life for I felt the finally my love would be requited.

However, that illusion would be blasted apart on my own wedding day. I can recall that moment with every detail. The priest had just announced that we were man and wife and that I could kiss the bride. So, I lifted the veil to reveal Zelda's beautiful face and kissed her red lips. To my shock I felt no response and I pulled away. When I looked at her again it was not the expression that I would have expected. Normally women are usually overcome with joy at their marriage days, yet here was my own bride standing much as a statue does. That night at the reception Zelda was no warmer towards me. She danced with me once as required by the traditions of marriage and then pleaded off any further dances. I consented, thinking perhaps that she was ill and that was the reason of her treatment of me thus far. Alas how I was mistaken, not ten minutes had passed when I saw her in the arms of a handsome young noblemen who twirled her around the dance floor while she laughed. Seeing her enjoy herself like this was as if I had been pierced by a dozen steel tipped arrows. It was at that time that my dreams of a fairytale romance with Zelda ended having seen that she did not in the least reciprocate my feelings.

Needless to say we did not share the same bedchamber that night. Never before had I felt such anguish and pain, not even during my battle with Ganondorf.

The rest of the days continued with Zelda taking the lead in politics and court life, while I ran the military affairs of the kingdom which were few. We rarely talked to each other, and when we did, it was never anything meaningful, just a polite salutation as we met at breakfast or passed each other in the halls.

At the same time, Zelda was not entirely reclusive from the rest of the world. There were frequent parties held at the castle or at other mansions and estates which we were required to attend. However it was the accepted pattern that we would go, dance once and then part ways until the end of the night and then go back to the castle together, not saying a single word to each other along the way. Watching her sliding gracefully across the dance floor, always with a young handsome man in her arms always pained me as it reminded me of the love that she would never give to me. She gave them the smiles and looks of flirtatious affection that I had always desire from her. Everyday she taunts me without words, her beauty presenting the object that I would always desire but never achieve.

Having no friends to lean on for support did not help either. I was never able to go visit the Lost Woods, my duties preventing from doing so and so I never again saw Saria who had become romantically involved with Mido. Malon was gone, having finally married a man who she loved and who loved her. It wasn't fair I thought to myself. Everyone seemed to be able to find ones who they loved and loved them in return allowing them to live the lives that we all dream about. Everyone but me that is.

Now, I can clearly see the reasons for our marriage. It was never for love, never has, never will be. Rather it was a political move. It allowed Zelda to unify the country because I had gained so much popular support due to my defeat of Ganondorf, and to make her rule more popular and credible. Now, I am but a ceremonial object. Theoretically I was supposed to run the military apparatus of the kingdom but there is no threat left to the country and nothing to do. Impa says that I cannot divorce Zelda, as that would cause instability and chaos in the land, which would be disastrous especially in a time when the people needed firm united leadership to rebuild.

I am now walking along the corridors aimlessly at night, not being able to sleep. Heading out to one of the balconies I notice how clear and starry it is. Little pinpricks of light hovering above and the large full moon making everything seem so peaceful. Looking up I see movement at the corner of my eye. It is a shooting star. At that moment I remember something that Saria told me from my days in the forest.

"Link, see that? That's a shooting star! They're real special, whoever sees one first gets to make a wish one it which will be granted by the Goddesses themselves.

!" A long distant voice from my memory whispered in my ear.

Seeing the star I felt hope resurgent. Surely if I was granted a wish then I could wish for Zelda to love me as I loved her. Visions of a happy future danced across my imagination as I close my eyes and whisper to myself.

"Goddesses of Hyrule, I entreat you to grant me but one wish." My voice came out slowly into the night.

Suddenly, I felt a white light enveloping me and I was transported to a place that I had never been to before. Looking around, I saw the most beautiful place that I had ever set eyes upon. A river of crystal blue ran through the land while fertile plants blossomed all over. Then in another flash of light I could make out three figures gliding towards me. I gasped as I realized that these were the Goddesses and I knelt and bowed to their heavenly presence.

"I come to you to ask one wish." I said clearly.

"Very well, because we deem you worthy of this we shall." One of the three spoke whom I took to be Din, from her hair that was redder than fire.

"However, there are some restrictions upon the wish." A shorter green haired one, evidently Farore said.

"What would they be?" I inquire curiously.

"There are three. First and foremost, you cannot wish death or harm upon any being. Second you may not wish for further wishes." Nayru said in a gentle voice.

"Cani wish for the love of another?" i asked hopefully.

"Yes, you may do so if that is what you desire most, but we urge you to consider your wish more toughtfully than your have," urged Farore.

I wracked my mind for any idea of what Farore was speaking about. However, the only statement that kept coming to mind was that I loved Zelda more than anything in the world. It was then that I realized something. All along, I had been telling myself that I loved Zelda, yet all I had been thinking about was myself. Yet, that was not what love was. Love was when you cared about the other person so much that you would do anything to make them happy….anything to make them happy…

"Have you come to a conclusion concerning your wish?" Nayru inquired gently.

"Yes…" I said quietly. "I wish that Zelda will be able to find a man whom she truly loves and can be happy with for the rest of her life."

"Very well then." I heard the three say together in unison in a voice of approval.

Then in another flash I was back on the balcony watching the shooting star slowly fade from sight. Slowly I walked back from the balcony to my chambers. I had done it. I had made my wish and although I wish it could have been different I know that it was the right thing to do. However now with Zelda able to find whoever she pleases to love and able to run the country there is no need for me anymore. Yes, no need…. I grab a quill from the table in my room and sit down to write a note.

_Zelda_

_I need to tell you something Zelda, yet it is not something I can tell you in person. Funny isn't it that although I possess the Triforce of Courage that I cannot tell you this. The truth is that Zelda I love you with all my heart. Unfortunately, while I have always wished that you would one day return my feelings, it is clear that you never will. Yet, I am not writing this to ask for your pity, only for your forgiveness. I never should have fallen for you Zelda, it would have been for the best. While I know you shall never love me, please do me a favor and find someone that you do love. Although you never can be mine I will always continue to wish for your happiness and will now beg to take your leave so that you shall be bothered by me ever again. _

_Love Always,_

_Link_

I looked at the letter with a tear falling from my left eye. Wiping it away, I call for a servant whom I tell to deliver this letter to your room. He leaves to carry out my order and I remain in my room alone. As I have said it would be best if Zelda found someone else whom she does love, and it would be best if I wasn't there to distract her. Striding to the mantel over the fireplace I lift the lid of the ornate box there to reveal a richly adorned dagger there, awarded to me for my service to the kingdom. Slowly taking it out of the sheath, I admire its smooth lines gracefully tapering into a small point. Taking off all of my elaborate clothing, I instead adorn my old Kokiri outfit of green which I have kept. Kneeling down on the floor, I raise the dagger and then several seconds later I plunge it into my chest. Feeling the fire begin to spread, I thrust it even further in. Then I withdraw it and thrust it in one more time before the dagger falls from my hands. Blood flows from the wounds as I lie on the ground now paralyzed by the pain of the injuries I have inflicted upon myself. Soon I will die, and you shall be free to do as you please Zelda. Good-bye my love…..

_Finis _

Well I could leave it at that, but being me, I love happier endings. So if you don't want another guy gets girl ending then you can stop reading here because below will be the alternate ending for those who wish to read it. If you don't wish to read the alternate ending, please review the first part and tell me what you think about it.

**Alternate Ending **

Darkness nibbles at the edge of my vision as I prepare to finally let go. But suddenly I hear the door slam open. Doubtless it is a servant I think to myself coming to collect the laundry or some other mundane task. No matter, there is nothing they could do to stop the events that are already set into motion. Instead, it is me who is shocked when I see through my increasingly blurry vision that the entrant of my room is not a servant but Zelda. She rushes over to me with a scream and kneels down next to me.

"Link! What happened to you?" she exclaimed in shock at seeing the wounds I had inflicted upon myself.

"It…..isss……….for……..the…………..best." I stuttered through a mouthful of blood which I had just coughed up.

"No it is not. I will not allow you to die like this Link, I will heal your wounds." She said in a firm tone that I had never heard her use before. I could see her lips moving as she chanted some spell, and her hands were glowing with a blue light.

In response I shook my head. "Do…..not….." I muttered feeling ever fainter, using my waning strength to push away her hands which she had placed over my chest wound.

"Do not be so stubborn Link!" she cried pinning down my arms with a spell. Then, closing her eyes she moved her hands slowly over my wounds. I saw the skin heal before my eyes, and the pain going away. Zelda waited until she was satisfied with her work and stood up, releasing the spell which had kept me still.

"Why did you stop me!?" I angrily exclaimed.

"Because you were about to kill yourself Link!" she retorted with equal emotion.

"And why shouldn't I. Its not like anyone would miss me." I cry with exasperation.

"You're wrong Link. Many people would miss you. What about your friends, and the people? They all look up to you so much and taking your own life would break what fragile hope they have in themselves." Zelda shouted back. "I would miss you," she added in a whisper.

"That's funny." I replied with heavy sarcasm. "You're just saying that so you won't have my death on your conscience. I told you already Zelda that it would be for the best. It would be much happier for you that way." I said with conviction yet already seeds of doubt were planted in my conscience.

"Link you have so much to live for. The people need you to as someone they can look up to." Zelda said, her voice now bordering on pleading.

"Just like you, always trying make sure your conscience is clean by trying to get people to do what you think is right." I said in a cutting tone, that I regretted the instant the words had left my mouth.

Zelda stood there with hurt etched upon her pale face.

"Fine alright, I wont die, but I'm leaving far away. Just tell the people I'm away doing hero stuff or something like that in a far off land alright?" I said grabbing some things in an effort to leave before Zelda convinced me otherwise. Grabbing my sword and boots I pushed past Zelda and was about to step out the door when I heard a soft voice speaking behind me.

"I love you too Link."

I spun around on my heels to find Zelda staring straight at me, her eyes boring into mine as if trying to read the depths of my soul.

"Damn it Zelda, none of your verbal tricks will convince me to stay. I know that you will never love me and I have told you many times that I need to leave. Do me the favor of letting me go in peace."

"I am telling the truth Link." She said in an even tone that infuriated me even more.

"If you are telling the truth then how could you do this to me then, the one you supposedly loved. Is that how you show your love, marrying someone and then spending nary a moment with them but always delighting in the company of handsome young men?" I spat accusingly.

"I will not deny those statements." She replied.

"Then how can you say that you love me! Damn it, you cannot toy with my heart like this!" I exclaimed turning to leave once more.

"I am sorry Link." Zelda said in such a sad voice that Link turned around once more to find her looking at the ground, guilt now evident on her lovely face. "I was always afraid Link. The truth is I fell for you the first time we met and meeting again against Ganondorf only reinforced that love. However, I realized that at the same time you were the chosen hero of the Goddesses. I feared letting myself admit my love to you for I felt that if you had died then I would never be able to bear the burden. So, I attempted to shun you so that if your duty claimed your life then I would not feel the pain as much. You have every right to regard me as a selfish coward Link, for I ran away from my true feelings because I was afraid to face certain consequences. And now I nearly lost you because I was such a coward."

Watching and listening to her recant her side of the story broke down any anger and resentment I had left towards her. I watched as she stood, tears now flowing rapidly from her eyes, and her body being wracked by sobs. Instead of leaving I set down the things that I had hastily grabbed and instead took her into my arms.

"Its all my fault." She repeated over and over again she said as she sobbed onto my shoulder.

"Shhhhh, it's alright" I whispered trying to comfort her.

"No, I don't deserve you Link." She said.

"Do not blame yourself, it is as much my fault as it is yours."

Looking down at her face I saw her sapphire eyes clouded by her tears and the rest of her face tremble. I took my handkerchief from my pocket and gently used it to wipe off her tears. Then, without really thinking, I put my lips upon hers and kissed her quickly. Instead of the expression of disgust that I expected I looked at Zelda's face to find a small smile. Then she put her lips upon this time for a kiss that was much more deeper and passionate. In that moment of bliss I felt the three Goddesses smiling down at me from the heavens, and never had I felt happier in my life.

_Finis _(Again)

Well that is it. The second ending for those of you who wanted the happier one. Now that you've finished reading the whole thing please review and tell me what you think about this.


End file.
